


Why won't you kiss me? Are you mad?

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Malec, No Angst, Short Story, Teasing, Whiny!Magnus, horrible attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus leaned in, but Alec was quick to turn is head."Alexander, baby, why won't you kiss me? Are you mad at me?" Magnus whined."Hmm... I don't know maybe it has something to do with what you said at dinner with my parents," Alec said sarcastically.Magnus has said something that Alec didn't really like. Alec teases him and fluff ensues.





	Why won't you kiss me? Are you mad?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was an attempt at humor. Didn't really work very well, but I'm posting it anyway.

Magnus leaned in, but Alec was quick to turn is head.

"Alexander, baby, why won't you kiss me? Are you mad at me?" Magnus whined.

"Hmm... I don't know maybe it has something to do with what you said at dinner with my parents," Alec said sarcastically.

"What did I say?"

"The fact that you don't even know is just the worst Mags," He grinned a little just to let Magnus know that he wasn't actually mad at him.

"Darling, please what did I say," whined Magnus.

"Just think about it, Magnus, I know you remember,"

"Was it the thing about your sweaters, or that I called you adorable in front of your parents?"

"Or was it the hand holding?"

"Magnus, you know I like the hand holding,"

"Then what was itt. Aleeccc." Magnus seriously sounded like a five-year-old right now.

Alec smirked "Until you figure out what you said and apologise for it, you will be sleeping on the couch. And no more kisses until then."

"You're not playing fair, my dear. You know as well as I do that you want to cuddle with me in bed."

"Nope not tonight, you're going to sleep on the couch." Alec said with a teasing smile.

Magnus crossed his arms pouting trying to persuade his boyfriend.

"Not gonna happen, Mags. Goodnight." Alec walked towards the bedroom and came back with a blanket and some cushions. He walked back to the bedroom and closed the door.

"Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed truly surprised by the actions of his boyfriend.

Magnus didn't sleep well on the couch, his back was sore, he had the worst bedhead and he still hadn't figured out why Alec was mad. When he opened his eyes he heard the bathroom door open. Alec stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist dangerously low. Magnus looked at the waterdropplets slowly dripping off Alec's hair, making their way down to his glorious abs. Oh how Magnus wanted to lick those abs all the way down to his abdomen, sucking at the skin on his thighs teasing Alec with his slow motions. But eventually giving in and .... His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Magnus?" Only then Magnus had realised that he had been staring at Alec's magnificent body.

"My eyes are up here you know," he said pointing at his eyes. Alec was now wearing a evil smirk. All Magnus wanted to do was kiss that smirk right of his lips.

"You figured it out yet, babe?"

"No," Magnus grumbled. "Can I please touch you? You look so gorgeous."

"The deal also concluded sexual interaction Magnus," Alec said stern.

"You took away my sex privileges?" Magnus whined.

"All you have to do is say sorry,"

"But I still don't now what for!" Magnus exclaimed.

"Then you're not gettin' any of this," he gestured at his body.

"But you look so delicious," Magnus teased. Alec chuckled and turned around.

Alec changed and went to the intitute. When he got back it had been pretty late. He didn't expect Magnus to be still up, but he was.

"Hey, you still up?"

"Yeah, I will not sleep until I find out why I upset you,"

Alec sat down on the couch next to Magnus. "I just really want to kiss you again," Magnus pouted and looked at his boyfriend with big puppy eyes.

Alec chuckled and leaned down to capture Magnus' pouting lips with his.

"I thought you weren't going to kiss me." Magnus said surprised.

"Well, you looked too adorable not to, and I realised that maybe I was being petty." Alec pulled Magnus closer, while caressing his hair.

"But why were you mad? I really want to know if I upset you."

"It sounds crazy, but it was because you made a sex joke in front of my parents and family."

"You made me sleep on the couch and made me feel aweful, because I told a sex joke? Are you kidding me? You normally love those!" Magnus said sitting up and looking at Alec.

"Yes, when we are alone. At dinner I was really embarassed about it and I felt like you put me on the spot." Alec looked away. Magnus cupped his face and caressed his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, darling. That wasn't my intention. I won't do it again, I promise. I love you," Magnus said softly while looking in Alec's eyes.

"I love you too, I'm sorry I made you sleep on the couch."

"Can I sleep in the bed with you again?" Magnus said innocently.

"Who could say no to that face," Alec gave him a quick peck on the lips. Before Magnus pulled him up from the couch. "What are you waiting for, we have a lot to catch up on." Magnus smirked and pulled Alec towards the bedroom.


End file.
